


a case of the giggles

by PuriPuki



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Sleepovers, all the ships are implied bc they are just the parents, i pulled this outta my ass like ten minutes ago i just, justice cabal feels man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriPuki/pseuds/PuriPuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if-” Owain starts giggling again and pauses for a moment, trying to regain what little composure he had to start with. “What if Vladimir Putin was a furry”</p>
<p>“Owain what the fuck?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a case of the giggles

Their sleeping bags are squished together on the floor in Morgan’s living room, his parents and sister sleeping soundly upstairs. The soft glow of the analog clock reads 3:15 AM, and Morgan finally thinks that at least one of them has fallen asleep when Owain snorts.

 

“Okay, okay so you know-” Owain starts, cutting himself off with his own giggling, rolling over towards Morgan and propping his head up using Morgan’s shoulder. “You know what would be _really_ fucked up?”

 

Cynthia, burrowed into her sleeping bag, not even a strand of her ginger hair seen, peeks her head out and turns towards Owain and stares at him over Morgan’s head. “Monkeys with butts for faces?”

 

“Yes, but that’s not exactly the kind of fucked up I’m thinking of.”

 

“What _were_ you thinking of, O Wise One?” Morgan questions, tossing until he’s facing Owain, whose face is red and barely keeping his laughter in.

 

“What if-” Owain starts giggling again and pauses for a moment, trying to regain what little composure he had to start with. “ _What if Vladimir Putin was a furry_ ”

 

“Owain what the fuck?” Cynthia, previously well composed and far from laughing, was now laughing so hard she was clutching her chest and gasping for air, which sent Owain into a similar downward spiral. While Cynthia had her head pressed up against Morgan’s shoulder, Owain spread eagle and whacked Morgan in the face, both still breathing heavily in between laughs.

 

“ _Maybe_ Putin is a furry already and we _just don’t know it_ ” Morgan commented, beginning to giggle himself and soon lost himself to laughter as well. “ _Imagine the fursuit_ ”  This sends all three of them into another fit of laughter, gasping for breath and curling in on each other, not giving a care in the world to the three occupants upstairs.

 

“Ohhh that was nice.” Cynthia sighed, flopping back to her ‘side’ of Morgan and taking in a deep breath. “I haven’t laughed that hard since-”

 

“Nine this morning” Owain cut in, arms still spread on the floor and chest heaving. “Remember? Gerome laughed at something Inigo said and-”

 

“And Lucina was so shocked her gatorade came out of her nose!” Morgan finished, giggling at his sister’s mishap, and smiled as the other two dissolved into giggles. “Wait, wait, wait, I just had a beautiful idea - what if ‘Lucina’ was pronounced ‘Lah-soo-nah’?”

 

“Lah-soo-na.” Cynthia repeated, staring up at the white ceiling.

 

“Lasoona.” Owain echoed, snorting and then following with, “I’m making that her contact name”

 

“I’ll call her that in the morning,” Cynthia joked, “put her off before she can see what’s coming!”

 

“No wait remember, we can’t prank Lucina in the morning anymore, Mother got angry with me last time we did that _and_ now fake blood is banned from the house.”

 

“And an angry Aunt Robin is not a fun Aunt Robin.” Cynthia sighed at this, remembering the unfortunate outcome of their last prank on Lucina.

 

“Fine, fine. I’m still calling her that though!”

 

“Calling me _what_?” A low and very extremely clearly _pissed off_  voice called from the stairway, a short and slight figure standing in the shadows cast. Lucina, having never been a night owl and always rather short on sleep, was not a fun person to be around during the wee hours of the night, especially if you woke her up.

 

“ _Nothing_!” All three whispered, dissolving back into giggles after brief eye contact. Lucina trudged back upstairs, muttering to herself about inconsiderate little brothers who dare to wake their big sister up at half past three in the morning. The giggling continued long after Lucina had gone, having lost all control and unable to stop themselves from laughing, to the point where it was more along the lines of gasping for air with sparse laughs in between.

  
Things couldn’t have been better.


End file.
